


It Ain't Over 'Til it's Over

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seem different now that the show's over, but are they really?  Rated NC-17 overall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

Alexis watched David struggle out of his duster during the last wrap. It had been hard on him. He may have been ready to move on, but it didn’t look like he was ready to let go.

“Here, let me, David.”

Alexis strode over and pulled the coat smoothly down his shoulders. The damn thing fit so snugly usually one of the costume people was on him in seconds to peel it off him so it wouldn’t get damaged, but he must have beaten them away, determined to do it himself for once. It was his coat by now, no matter who owned it.

Dave turned to face Alexis and gave a sad smirk. “You know, after five plus years, I think you can call me Dave, Alex.”

Alexis just smiled. “Ready to get out of here, yet?”

The smirk faded, and Alexis instantly regretted his turn of phrase. He hadn’t meant it like that.

“Fuck. Sorry, David. That’s not what I meant. I just wanted to see if you were ready to go wallow in some beer, or quite possibly a keg. What do you say?”

\- - -

He and everybody else had watched the dailies. They’d watched the whole season together. They all saw the chemistry between Angel and Wes. It was a big joke on the set. All of them asking Joss when he would be having Dave kiss Alexis, or James.

They all teased each other between takes, goofing off, and groping each other when things got intense. Andy getting his green mixed in with Amy’s blue, James smacking Mercedes on the ass, J giving Alex punches in the arm. So it wasn’t strange to see Dave snagging Alexis’ shirt sleeve and whispering something in his ear between takes. They were just hints on how Dave thought the scene would play, but even the catering guys could see how intimate they were with each other.

It was no secret. No secret that Joss would have put Spike and Angel together if he could have. The Wesley/Angel storyline had been put to bed ages ago. They were about as close to still being lovers as Dave and Alexis were. Of course, there had been rumors in some of the early seasons, but there wasn’t any truth to them. Dave and Alex had each smiled and shrugged them off. Neither ever denied it though.

Alex had thought about. Who wouldn’t? David was fucking gorgeous, which was why he was the one the press mobbed at every turn. But Aly kept his imagination fully sated, so it really only fluttered through his mind in those moments when he actually sat down to watch the show, few and far between as they were. The editors did a great job of showing just how un-platonic things were between Angel and Wesley. Not a glance, or secret smile between he and David was missed by their discerning eyes. Alexis knew he and David didn’t try to put that spin on it, it was purely how they were together. How they reacted to each other as actors.

Dave had wondered whether it meant something, the way their chemistry came off on screen. Maybe the two of them really had something. They really couldn’t deny it, the way things looked in the final cuts. It was a mystery to him how neither of them had attempted to even broach the subject by now. The chemistry was really unmistakable. It wasn’t something Joss directed, it was just what happened. All those nights out with the gang, heavy on the beer and raunchy jokes, smiles and flirting, but nothing. Neither had mentioned it. It was just one of those things that got swept under the rug.

\- - -

Which was why he thought they had run out of chances. The show was over. They had never been forced into that onscreen kiss to see if it was real, wives and press aside. The window was closed by now. Slammed shut and nailed tight.

But then there was Alex pulling off his coat. And inviting him for a beer. If this wasn’t an intervention, he didn’t know what was. Neither could deny this.

“I say let’s do this, Alex, let’s do this.” Dave wrapped a friendly arm around Alex’s shoulders as they walked out to the trailers to change.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem different now that the show's over, but are they really? Rated NC-17 overall.

That nervous feeling crept into his stomach. The kind that made his hands tingle almost painfully. He had his hand on the door to David’s trailer, but he couldn’t get his wrist to twist enough that it would turn the knob and allow him to delve into David’s world. He’d seen David’s trailer before, but this was different. He wasn’t sure what had transpired between the time he was helping David with the duster and they were walking to their respective trailers, but things felt _different._ There was a burning thread of tension now. And it was tied tightly around his fingers, keeping him from just opening that door, quickly and without thought to what was behind it, like he had every day before.

 

He swallowed, took a deep breath, and added his other hand to the mix and finally got the knob to turn.

 

David?” Alexis called out to the seemingly empty trailer. “Ready yet? I think everyone has gone already. We should get moving if we want to catch up.”

 

He saw the steam and then he saw David. Naked. And not wearing any clothes. And naked. He’d mentioned naked, right? Muscles and skin and _everything..._

 

And not seeming to be bothered by it at all. There was no attempt grab a towel, no hands in strategic places, not even a grimace of chagrin. He strode right by Alexis, maybe even smiled at him (as if it would register; he was about as in shock, mouth agape, as any doting fangirl would be) and went towards his clothes. 

 

Alexis felt his throat dry up, and all he could manage was a dry croak to try to warn David of his presence. He knew David wasn’t shy, but still, Alexis had never been this up close and personal with an unclothed David Boreanaz. A well muscled, freshly scrubbed, slightly damp, unclothed David Boreanaz. David’s love scenes had always been on closed sets and on days where Alexis hadn’t been needed in other scenes they were filming - plus white boxers. As if they hid anything, but still, this was... 

 

Fucking beautiful. 

 

He tried to pull his eyes away. He and David were friends. That’s all. Forget the gossip, drama and tripe. They were friends, close as you could get, and he shouldn’t be ogling David like this especially when his back was turned. 

 

Well, this was going a little faster than he expected. He hadn’t planned on stripping in front of Alexis until the second or third date, but might as well put all the balls on the table, right? 

 

God, Alexis must think he’s some kind of exhibitionist, but no sense in trying to be modest just because the guy has the possibility of getting you hot. Very hot. He thought it was a possibility. He hoped it was a possibility. He really liked hanging out with Alexis, being friends. Closeness like that was hard to come by in this business, and there was something about Alexis that he trusted, that made him want to dive into his arms and stay there for as long as possible, he thought as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head. Boxers next, and he struggled into his cargos as he turned to face Alexis. 

 

“Almost ready. We’ll be hammered in no time. Just you-“

 

And David nearly toppled as his knee gave out after a long day and then stupidly trying to move, talk, and put on pants at the same time. 

 

But the trailer was small, and Alexis caught the movement before David did, so he was snagging an arm around David’s waist before David even had a chance to fall. It felt good to have David’s weight hanging off him, arm around his shoulders, breathing suddenly faster from the surprise. He looked up at David.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just wait and believe it when I see it, David. At this rate everyone’s going to have gone home before we even get there.”

 

Alexis kept an arm wrapped around David, all awkwardness forgotten, as David continued to try to pull on his pants.

 

“That bother you?”

 

“What?”

 

“It being just the two of us together?”

 

Alexis’ head swam for a minute contemplating what David might mean by that, and then realized it didn’t matter. Whatever he meant, Alexis would be happy with it. “No. Not at all.” He said, his smile spelling out enough of what he was thinking for David to smile back, completely pleased with his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem different now that the show's over, but are they really? Rated NC-17 overall.

With the knowledge that they would both be getting plastered that night, Alexis called a cab to come pick them up and take them to the bar they were supposed to be meeting the others at.

He felt a whisper of pressure on his lower back as David guided him into the cab. The ride to the bar was silent, but Alexis could feel the static between their hands, where they were lying limply on the seat between the two of them. Alexis wasn’t sure if something was supposed to be happening, or if something _wasn’t_ supposed to be happening. He distracted himself with looking out the window at the surroundings he wouldn’t be seeing much any more. He didn’t want to spend the night like this, but he could feel the melancholy sink in like a heavy drizzle waiting to burst into full on rain. He shifted and glanced over at David who appeared to be watching him intently, or at least his thigh muscle anyway.

He looked up into Alexis’s face. “You okay?” His hand moved instinctively over Alexis’s; contact necessary for providing comfort in David’s mind.

The fact that it had been his hand that David had grabbed and not his arm or leg reassured Alexis somehow that things weren’t weird, or awkward, or odd between them. They were still friends, and whatever weirdness he was sensing was in his own head. David was a touchy feely kind of guy and it felt right that David would try to touch him in an attempt at comfort.

It helped him to think that David wasn’t trying to flirt with him. Things made more sense that way. But if he had thought about it longer, that would have made no sense at all. David flirted with everyone. He was quiet with no one, and here he was with Alexis and had said all of two words. But he didn’t get that far. His mouth was already opening trying to find an honest answer for his lack of conversation.

“I just lost the best job I ever had. Not much of a highlight, David. Make sure I don’t go all gloomy once we start drinking. Don’t need to end up crying on your shoulder the whole night.”

“Hey, it’d be there if you did.” David’s response was quickly overthrown by the cab hitting a pothole and knocking their knees together. David winced in pain at the sharpness of Alexis’s bone tapping against his, but he only rubbed it and left it to linger against Alexis’s. Alexis gave David a grimace of apology, but David smiled back at him as if the constant pain in his knee suddenly jarred to life was no big thing, and moved his hand back to Alexis’s again.

Alexis looked at their knees touching gingerly and got lost in thought. He wasn’t sure where his head was at, but he started thinking about all the days when he wouldn’t be having David around, touching him, bumping into him, tripping him. It would be missed. So would his friend. Maybe they’d see each other, maybe they wouldn’t.

Once the cab stopped, he quickly shoved some money at the cabbie and dragged David out behind him, ignoring his yelp of shock, determined not to let any more of their time with each other slip away.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem different now that the show's over, but are they really? Rated NC-17 overall.

Alexis was still pulling David along behind him as they entered the bar and were waved over by their friends. Even Charisma and Julie were there. It was a reunion of monumental proportions. Alexis finally let go when they reached the group and David began to work the crowd.

Yes, even with his friends, he worked the crowd.

He was the sort of man who could never slight anyone and always made face time for everyone. Even the people he didn’t know as well, he still managed a hello and a brain-melting smile.

It made Alexis smile and shake his head, but he easily parted with David and made his way over to Amy, Andy, and Joss. They laughed and drank and shared stories, the tone trying to stay less than serious, though the edge was there, waiting for them to step over it. Alexis joined in easily, but found that his eye strayed to wherever David was in the room, perhaps even hoping that he would catch him looking back.

\- - -

Alexis was the perfect guest. Never too loud, never too lewd, never too overbearing. Some might call it trying to please everyone all the time. Some might go so far as to call it boring, but David liked it.

There was something about Alexis that was absolutely pleasant, but he had this zinging shimmery side just below the surface. It caught David when Alexis laughed. It caught him when he shot Amy a chiding smile. When he wrinkled his nose at one of James’ nasty jokes. When Alexis reached out a hand to steady J when he stumbled to his drunken feet.

It was there, waiting for someone to see it.

\- - -

Finally David had made his way back to the bar and was about to stumble over to Alexis’s table when Alexis was right there next to him.

Alexis wasn’t quite as sober as he used to be, but he gladly accepted the drink David pushed his way.

“Doing okay?”

“I suppose. You?”

“Yeah, It’s good to see everyone together like this.”

“I had similar thoughts. I think I’ll actually be sorry not to show up for work on Monday.”

David smirked. “You’ll find something else, Alex.”

“Hmm. Yeah, but nothing as good as this.” Alexis met David’s eyes and tried to convey something he wasn’t sure was tangible.

“There could be something... better.”

“The odds are against it.” Alexis replied sounding very much like a fortune cookie to his own ears.

“Yeah, but you don’t know until you test the waters.” Was David trying to hit on him? Alexis’ brain was a little fuzzy, but he was still grasping some nuances.

“And which waters would those be?” Alexis tried to ask delicately, but he felt his knee bump against David’s again, and realized he was now fully facing David, barely on his own stool. If he thought he was being discreet, he must be drunker than he thought.

“Mine.” David’s eyes were glazed and dark, but focused. Highly focused. On Alexis. Alexis heard someone laugh, and some dishware shatter, but he couldn’t move. Wouldn’t move. If he did, something would get clearer and David would stop looking at him like that.

David made the simple gesture of laying his hand on the bar and fingering his glass. And Alexis looked to the movement to see the tattoo on David’s wrist staring him in the face.

He couldn’t do this. Jaime. They were _Soulmates_ with a capital S. But David seemed untroubled, patiently waiting for his reaction. He looked at the tattoo again, dark and strong on David’s wrist. And he still couldn’t do this. It didn’t matter that this was nothing yet. The implication was there. And he _wanted_ it. He backed his stool away, pretending the distance would make things easier.

“David. I think I should be getting home. I forgot to tell Alyson I’d be out late. She’ll be worried.”

“Whipped.” David smiled and let the whole thing go instantly. David was easy going, sure, but Alexis was expecting more of a reaction for that kind of brush off. “I should be getting home, too. Here, I’ll share a cab with you.”

“No, really, it’s out of your way. I’ll be fine. Give me a call later, maybe we can get together this weekend.” Alexis was walking a fine line between stuttering and rushing every word.

“Okay.” David raised his eyebrows a little, but appeared to be letting him off the hook. Goodbyes were made, but Alexis was still thinking about what might have happened.

When Alexis went out to meet the cab, David followed him chatting aimlessly about nothing in particular. Once the door was open and Alexis was about to duck inside, David said, “Alex-“ causing Alexis to whirl around and ending up exactly where David had wanted. Right in his face. Not giving Alexis a moment to back away, David snuck in to attack Alexis’s mouth. Lightly, but not allowing Alexis to mistakenly believe that this was an accident. He was taking a risk doing this so publicly, but he wanted Alexis to know he was serious. They weren’t eternal creatures of the night; they didn’t have all the time in the world. When he pulled back he didn’t see the confusion he expected, only worry and maybe a little bit of awe. David gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

“Cab’s waiting, Alex.”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem different now that the show's over, but are they really? Rated NC-17 overall.

Alexis hadn’t expected the kiss.

He hadn’t expected to pull David into the cab with him.

He had expected the cabbie to raise his eyebrows, but he didn’t. This was L.A.

He really hadn’t expected the kiss.

He had expected to feel guilty, but oddly, he didn’t. He wanted to, but he didn’t. It was a kiss. That’s all.

But pulling David into the cab, that was worth some guilt.

His eyes ran over David, long and big and happy. A big goofball with a body worthy of myth. And Alexis wanted it. He shouldn’t want it, but he did.

Before David’s improv during “Awakening” with that whole “If I swung that way...” line he had spouted off innocent as you please.

Before their slightly too long onscreen hug.

Before J. had joined the show and it had just been the two of them teasing Charisma on and off the set.

It had been sitting there. Waiting for him to realize it. The want.

He never expected there to be a kiss.

\- - -

David never expected Alexis to invite him along for the cab ride. Invite was definitely the wrong word. _Ordered_ him. That look he’d given him had spelled lust out in every permutation and David couldn’t shy away from that. His body was singing just knowing that he wasn’t being stupid, that he wasn’t risking everything on someone who wasn’t feeling the exact same thing. Maybe it was just a way for them to shove the pain of cancellation aside, live in denial a little while longer, but he doubted it. He wouldn’t do this to Jaime and Jaden for nothing. And Alexis was far from nothing.

David knew how Alexis felt about Aly. He knew she was everything to him, so for him to be doing this, David had to be something Alexis couldn’t breath without. It made him shiver knowing that. But he couldn’t say he felt any differently. It made him worry that it would be one time and the flame would flare and die out. He should be worrying that it _would_ be more than once, not that it wouldn’t. That wasn’t how it worked though. Alexis was all or nothing, and he was far from nothing.

\- - -

“One last time, the first time?” Alexis tried to joke as the cab pulled back into the familiar lot. David hadn’t realized this was where Alexis had told the cabbie to take them, but it made sense. A hotel was really the only other option, and he doubted either of them could stomach putting this down on paper. It was too fragile and delicate for ink and cash register tape.

David like the idea of them leaving this behind with a new beginning. Or whatever it was. It made sense. Or at least it gave him a little catharsis about the whole thing.

It was awkward at first, the two of them standing in his trailer, the momentum of that kiss utterly dissipated.

Alexis ran his hand through his hair and looked like he was ready to change his mind and bolt.

David smiled, knowing he had to do something otherwise they would be adrift and the moment would disappear forever. All those future dinners and picnics with their wives and kids would be filled with long looks and wonder. It would be worse than if they did do it.

“You know, this would be a lot easier if it was just us here.” David’s smile was teasing, trying to draw Alexis out with that charm that never failed. Too bad Alexis knew that too.

Alexis jerked his head up and finally looked at David confusion fleeting across his face. “Oh. Right. Well, they’re always going to be here.” He said, daring David to refute it. But he didn’t.

“I know. But be here with me.” David moved a little closer not wanting to startle Alexis. He kept moving slow and steady until he could touch Alexis’s forearm and rub his thumb back and forth across it.

“David,” was Alexis’s light breath of a response. Like all his breath was going into staying conscious and he could only spare enough to desperately say David’s name: a plea and a denial all in one. And it ripped through David like fire. Worse than the pain in his knee could be, it tore through every strand of resistance he had and he just wanted Alexis to feel right about this.

So he kissed him. His lips taking, tongue licking softly around the edges as he felt Alexis respond and push back. His mouth opened for David and his tongue demanded entry to David’s mouth. They devoured each other, tasting the newness of their mouths. Finding whatever had been missing.

David finally moved to kiss Alexis’s jaw, the stubble rough on his lips, sending tingles through him at what it might feel like nuzzled against his cock. Which was hard. And demanding attention.

“David,” Alexis hissed when David found the pulse at his neck and sucked. He wanted to leave a mark, but he didn’t. There would be plenty of marks to come. Invisible, but indelible. That spot where he was going to lick until Alexis quivered. The fingers that he was going to suck until Alexis came. The shell of his ear where he was going to feel David’s breath every time someone said, “Pretty.”

Alexis hands were roughly running down his chest and looking for David’s cock. He had felt it surge against him, and he wanted to touch it. To touch some part of David that not everyone could touch. All those fans, talent scouts, and schmoozing producers didn’t get this part of David. _He_ did. And he pressed his palm tightly against David, clutching tightly to the pressure that meant he was the one David wanted right now. David groaned low and soft in his throat and slid his hips across Alexis’s sandwiching Alexis’s hand between them.

“Want you.”

“Want you so bad.”

“Now, David.”

“Ehnh.” Was David’s response as Alexis poked his fingers inside David’s slacks to brush against his naked cock, and ran a finger along the seam of his ass. He could see David was torn between pushing back and pressing forward, but Alexis wasn’t going to let him decide. Roughly pushing David’s pants down and sliding to his knees, he lined his mouth up with David’s cock and sucked in as much of him as he could. His other hand was still at David’s rear, nudging his cheeks apart, and kneading them while his mouth worked David’s cock. David was all moans and incoherent mumblings. Things that sounded like Alexis’s name, and God, and sexy, dirty things Alexis would be blushing over if his mouth wasn’t surrounding David in a pretty naughty way.

It made Alexis _need_ to touch himself. He unzipped his pants impatiently and moaned at the contact. He circled his own cock with his fist and pumped quickly, knowing David was going to come soon.

David felt the vibrations against his erection, heard Alexis working himself, and felt his balls tighten. Alexis wanted him _that_ bad. Then Alexis licked up and down his shaft and along David’s hip, and then when he engulfed him again, he shoved a finger into David’s ass. The air must have been pushed out of David’s lungs because he shouted in a gasp and came hot in Alexis’s mouth. At hearing David call out his name, _his_ name, Alexis thrust hard into his own tight grip and came, grabbing David’s thighs to steady himself as he gasped in breath after breath. David’s own breath took it’s time in slowing while he stood still, hand attached to Alexis’s shoulder

“Couldn’t wait, could you,” David teased him as he pulled Alexis off his knees for a kiss. Alexis drew in close to David’s wide chest, tired but sated.

“Not anymore.”

“Next time you’ll let me return the favor then.”

“Next time.”

 

 

[ fin. ]

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
